1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to earphone receiving assemblies and portable electronic devices employing the earphone receiving assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, earphones are used to listen to music stored in portable electronic devices (e.g., MP3 players). However, the earphones are typically separated from the electronic devices when not used, causing inconvenience in carrying. In addition, when the earphones are detached from the electronic device, the earphones may be easily lost or misplaced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.